Combat System
The Points is first and foremost a Role Play. There is combat, but this is only to further the role play aspect of The Points. Even though this is a wizarding based roleplay, magic will be the least likely form of attack you might face. --Physical Combat-- This is the combat you are most likely to experience at The Points. The weapons of use here will be those that are able to be used with the Spell Fire HUD system. Depending on what or who your character is or does would dictate what sort of weapon that person is likely to use. A guard might have a sword, where as your local bartender or trader might carry a small dagger. Your weapon should fit your character. There are two different styles of attacking and defense. These are known as the RP Combat and Brawl Combat. RP combat is simple and is done through RP with the use of a twenty sided die roller. (If you are in need of one, a die roller can be provided to you at no cost.) The attacking person will say through emotes that they are attacking, but no further as at this point they do not know if their attack hit or not. The person being attacked at this point would roll their die to see if they were able to dodge. In order to keep this simple if the attacker rolls 10 or higher then they did not fumble their attack, if it is lower than 10 then their attack misses it's target. On a 'successful' attack the defender must roll a 15 or higher to have 'dodged' the attack and no damage is done. If the defender fails to roll 15 or higher the attack hits and the attacker gets to hit the person they are attacking once with their weapon. Lastly if the attacker rolls lower than a 10 on their initial attack this leaves them open to an attack of opportunity. If the defender rolls 15 or higher at this point they instead get to hit the attacker once with their weapon. If neither party makes their rolls then the attack is seen as fumbled, and the defense didn't see the opportunity. We believe this system is simple and easy to use as well as keeps the roleplay moving forward. Brawl Combat is exactly what it sounds like. This is when the roleplay has come to a point where it's an all out brawl. This might be a straight up fight between two people or a knock down drag out bar fight. ALL PARTICIPANTS MUST AGREE TO BRAWL COMBAT. To initiate a Brawl Combat the roleplay must fit the situation and all involved must agree to the combat. If someone does not wish to participate it is up to them if they leave or stay, but they are not to be attacked. At the same time they are not to fight in the combat either. Brawl Combat is just straight up game fighting, without the use of a dice system. Be it known this type of combat can lead to permanent character death. --Magic Combat-- Magic Combat is very much like that of RP physical combat. This is done entirely by use of dice rollers. This is not only for lore purposes, but also due to non lore friendly spell systems out there that may seem over powered. Magic Combat is where things get a little tricky as different people will have different bonuses due to their character background. This is because if say your character got their wand in The Points it is going to be very faulty, because the only wands that are available for purchase in The Points are made out of lower standard materials than those found in Diagon Ally. Secondly due to magic in The Points being wonky in general it is much more difficult to cast spells if you are not use to it. The same system is to be used as that used in Physical Combat, with a roll of 15 or higher to attack and that of 18 or higher to defend. This means your much less likely to ever get an attack off. There are some bonuses and negatives to go along with these rolls. Make sure you know what these are as it is on you to apply them. Born and raised in The Points: +1 Hogwarts Student: +2 Wand from The Points: -2 Wand from Diagon Ally: +1 Been away from The Points: -1 First time ever in The Points: -2 Self-taught magic: +1 Never learned magic: -2 First use of a wand: -3 You can see where these can truly come into effect with your spell casting. Just going off of this list we are going to use the character of Rose Rex as an example. She has been nice enough to allow us to tell her story. She was born and raised in The Points so she is at +1, she was a Hogwarts Student now she is at +3, her wand is from Diagon Ally now at +4, but she has been away from The Points for over a year so back down to +3. Well she is not someone to be trifled with it would seem, thank you Rose for allowing us to use you as an example. To go along with this I can already hear your next question. What spells are allowed to be used at The Points RP? Well Jimmy I'll tell you. That would be ALL OF THEM. We here at The Points RP HQ RSTUVWXYZ have gone back and forth many of times over this exact topic. What should we allow what shouldn't we allow, why? why not? And this is what we have come to in conclusion. With each attack you must say what spell you are trying to use. You must know the name of the spell and the incantation for that spell. "But, but but, I don't want to die." Well that is unfortunate Jimmy because we all are going to die someday. That day is just not today. So there are limitations on the unforgivable curses. The Points is essentially a prison, like Australia, so you aren't going to see many problems with using the two more forgivable unforgivable curses. However to even attempt these you need OOC (out of character) permission from the person you are trying to cast it on, and know that anyone around you is likely to come to their defense. Now that is for Imperio, and Crushio, the controlling curse and torture curse. Lastly the use of the killing cure requires that you have an admin present at the casting of it. So not only do you have to get the person to agree to let you kill their character, but also you have to get an admin who is willing to watch the murder OOCly. This is so no one abuses the system and the admin can make sure that all parties involved agree to what is going on. We at The Points RP HQ believe that this simple system of combat is one of the best forms as we are first and foremost a roleplay experience with light combat.